Irresistible Torture
by kimakaanna
Summary: Kagome and Ayame are best friends. When Sesshomaru starts dating Kagome, he gets the sinking suspicion that Ayame wants Kagome to be more than just her friend. Will he stop at nothing to insure what belongs to him, stays with him?
1. Current Situations

Chapter 1: Current Situations

_In Sesshomaru's bedroom_

"Sesshomaru I think you're over reacting! Ayame is just a kindred spirit. That's rare, you know!"

"Kagome, I want you to stay away from her—for her own good."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome inquired, her bewilderment building.

"I'm just explaining that it will prove fatal if she doesn't comprehend what's mine," He affirmed.

"Is that a threat to her, Sesshomaru? " She asked as she crossed the room to stand inches from his face.

"Oh no, my angel, I can assure you, it's a promise."

With that, Sesshomaru molded her perfectly rounded ass in his large hands and closed up the short distance between them. Further surprising her, he pressed his gentle, soft lips against her own rose-petal ones.

Kagome eagerly returned his passionate kiss although she knew it was a kiss meant to prove he was her alpha, that his word was law, and that she would obey his law. Kagome broke the kiss and Sesshomaru looked down at her red, swollen lips. To this day, he still had never seen anyone more beautiful than the miko in his arms.

"Sesshomaru, I still don't believe she's a lesbian. She's been my best friend for years! However….since you're so jealous, I'll tell you this."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in displeasure. The mere thought of him being envious was sickening. Kagome continued, ignoring the glare from her gorgeous Taiyoukai.

"Even if she were a lesbian, it wouldn't matter because I know who* I belong to." She sealed her declaration with a meaningful kiss; a kiss intended to put his jealousies to rest and tell him that he was the only one for her.

Sesshomaru growled with approval and quickly turned the power of the kiss back towards her. He made quick work of the tongue daring to dominate his mouth. He increased the intensity of the kiss and only pulled away when he was sure she was breathless. Kagome caught her breath and looked up into his beautiful eyes that always reminded her of a setting Sun.

Sesshomaru smirked at the look in her stunning, sapphire orbs. He took pride in the fact that his intended found him so attractive. At times, he would find her staring at him in astonishment. Little did she know, he found himself doing the same to her. She was simply awe-inspiring with her creamy complexion and onyx-tinted hair that flowed like liquid waves. She had an adorable, button nose, long black eyelashes, a room-lighting smile complete with a set of dimples, and a figure that an hourglass craved.

Sesshomaru hoisted his vixen in the air and felt her wrap her long, shapely longs around his waist. He carried her over to his king-sized bed with white and cerulean colored sheets and pillows that smothered his entire divan.

He then, placed her gently on the bed, with his body covering hers. His head descended until his lips met hers in a fiery lip-lock. As they kissed, Kagome began undressing Sesshomaru, starting with his muscle shirt. They broke the kiss so Kagome could fully remove the shirt from him.

She looked into his eyes then down to his chest and glided her dainty hands over the heated skin of his chest. Sesshomaru responded by pulling her baby tee over her head. He pulled back to remove her matching shorts. He took only a moment to admire her azure lingerie before he too, removed them.

After Kagome was completely naked, she leaned up and slid baggy shorts down his legs. He helped her by pulling them down the rest of the way. He slid off the bed clad only in Dolce & Gabana boxers. As he tried to pull his boxes down, Kagome's voice stopped him.

"Please? Let me do it."

Sesshomaru had no objections and watched as she gracefully slid to the floor. On her knees before him, she gazed into his ocher-hued eyes and slid her hand along his impressive length. He was THE sexiest men she had ever seen. He had long, flowing platinum hair, a blue crescent moon adorned on his forehead, magenta stripes on either side of his face, a sexy jaw line, and a nice chiseled body. She was brought back to her position when he placed a hand on her head. He sucked in a sharp breath when he felt the cool air meet his heated, engorged erection.

He let out a low growl when Kagome's small hand gripped his turgid, but smooth flesh. He just about lost it once he felt her mouth engulf his sensitive shaft. Even though he was looking at her, nothing could've prepared him for feeling that little mouth around his rod. Although he's felt the feeling a dozen times before from his generous miko, he could not help but be amazed from the indescribable sensation.

He looked down to her again and saw her eyes watching him closely, indulging herself in his reaction. He watched as she bobbed her head on his cock like a pro. Her tongue twisted, twirled, swiveled, and curved over his hard length.

She took him into her hot cavern until her mouth—and throat—were filled. He'd gotten used to being in contact with her tonsils but it was one of those 'you had to experience it' things to understand how wonderful the feeling was. She began to knead his balls to intensify his pleasure, causing his growls to fill the room.

Kagome had coveted erotica books to learn how to please her inu-youkai, fearing her inexperience would displease him. It had taken a while to relax her throat enough to perform the 'deep-throating' act. Sure enough, she perfected her moves and used them all the time to the amazement of her lover.

Kagome continued her bobbing, her hair moving with her actions. Sesshomaru started thrusting into her mouth, mindful of her being a ningen, as he had no desire of harming her. His hands found themselves entangled in her silky tresses, gliding her along his length.

Kagome accelerated her bobbing and kneading when she felt his balls tighten, a tell-tale sign of an impending explosion of cum. Kagome readied herself to swallow every drop he offered.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, didn't want to cum in her mouth this time. He had other places in mind. After a few seconds, when he couldn't take anymore, he extracted her mouth from his cock. Kagome looked at him with confusion swimming in her eyes. Sesshomaru just looked down at her and pulled her from the floor.

As she opened her mouth to question him, he crashed his lips to hers, devouring her delectable mouth that tasted of the sweetest strawberries. Only now, that taste was mixed with remnants of his pre-cum.

She kissed him back with just as much fervor as his hands roamed her body. She felt herself being placed in the center to the bed once again and began to rub his body. He pulled back only to kiss his way to the neck that she bared in a blatant show of submission. _'Soon, Kagome. You'll bear my mark in this very spot.' _He thought as he sucked the flesh on her neck.

He moved down to her flawless mounds. He wasted no time suckling a rosy peak into his mouth while his hand occupied the neglected one. He circled her nipple again and again, entranced by the texture of it and her moans.

He switched breasts and lavished that one with the same attention, earning him another set of moans. While he indulged in her full breasts, his hand crept down her body, coming to the apex of her thighs. She obediently spread her legs for him and moaned when she felt his fingers rub against her bundle of nerves.

Sesshomaru was always in awe when he slid his hand between her legs. Like always, she was soaking wet for him. He felt her thrust her hips up slightly in anticipation. He rubbed her clit and was rewarded with a loud moan. He slipped his fingers lower and slipped two fingers into her hot and tight cunt. He pumped in and out increasing his speed, also noticing her volume-increasing moans and cries.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her breast and looked down at her angelic face that was contorted in pleasure. He added another finger and enjoyed her moans like harmonious music. He briefly kissed her cheek and she opened her eyes to gaze into his own. They stared at each other as Sesshomaru continued his movements. He stopped when he finally decided that he had to taste her.

Of course, she whimpered her displeasure, until his tongue came in direct contact with her clit. He inserted his fingers again and suckled her juicy clit. He had to hold her hips down on the bed as she writhed with pleasure.

Kagome felt her orgasm build up from within and apparently, Sesshomaru was aware of it too because he sucked and pumped her harder until she was screaming his name to the ceiling. Sesshomaru lapped up her honey and slid up her flushed body. They joined once more in a delicious kiss. As the battle of tongues ensued, Kagome tasted herself in her lover's mouth and it served as an aphrodisiac but alas, she lost the battle.

Sesshomaru pulled back and readied has cock out her weeping entrance. One feral growl and one feminine cry later, he was fully sheathed inside of her. He began to move in and out of her as she wrapped her legs around him, giving him a better angle.

She cried out as he repeatedly hit her g-spot. She again felt the tell-tale sign of her impending orgasm and this time, she intended on taking her prince with her. He too felt his orgasm building up, threatening to explode. When her orgasm hit, Kagome shouted his name loud enough for anyone within earshot to hear. Sesshomaru followed her into rapture with a roar that shook the walls and coated her with his essence.

Sesshomaru pulled out of Kagome and they couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. He rolled to the side and gathered her into his arms as he lied on his back. Kagome sighed in contentment and Sesshomaru kissed her sweaty forehead. After they came down from their highs, they somehow found the strength to get up and shower in his bathroom.

While they were showering, Sesshomaru thought about everything that happened before the amazing love-making session. Kagome stood under the stream of hot water with her back to Sesshomaru and his arms wrapped around her. He began to kiss her skin.

The gorgeous woman in his arms belonged to him and only him. Only he would have the privilege of making her scream towards the heavens. Only he would have the permission of fondling her most sacred of areas. Only he would have the honor of making her his mate.

Truthfully, he had no problem with Ayame—I mean, if his intended found her trustworthy, she had to have good reason—that is until she decided to go after what was his. And he'd be damned if he just let Ayame waltz in there and think she could take his Kagome away from him. If she thought that, she was living in a deadly illusion.

Whilst they were wrapped up in rapture, they were too enamored in each other to notice the red-headed wolf youkai gazing at Kagome longingly through the crack of the bedroom door. Her body was just so perfect, she knew Sesshomaru didn't deserve to have it. She sometimes even wondered if she deserved to have it either.

She watched as they made love to each other and she couldn't help but envy Sesshomaru and his position in Kagome's life. She wanted to be the one that made Kagome scream out in pleasure but as long as Sesshomaru was in the way, that wasn't going to happen.

She was glad they hadn't sensed her but then again it hurt because they were fucking with wild abandon and Ayame wanted to show Kagome that she could be just as pleasing, or better. If she was going to prove this to Kagome, her best friend and hopefully future mate, she was going to have to take action.

With that thought, she turned away from the sight and tried in vain to stop the falling tears when she heard Kagome scream out Sesshomaru's name for the second time. _'If only I can get her to see that I'm what she really needs…'_


	2. Jump to the Past

_Two and a half months ago…_

"Aww!! I don't want to go in there! Let's go to Victoria Secret instead."

"C'mon Ayame! Don't you dare chicken out on me! You promised!"

"Kagome, you were sitting on my chest, I would've promised to slap my mom to get you off! Kami, do you know how heavy you are?" The red-head teased. Ayame was about 5'6" with a road map of curves. She had red, fiery locks that looked soft to the touch and a set of gorgeous green eyes.

"Well, Sesshomaru doesn't think I'm heavy, so there!" Kagome turned her head back to the store's sign, completely missing the brief look of pain on Ayame's visage.

"So are we going to do this or what?" Kagome questioned. Ayame sighed in response.

Kagome grinned and took Ayame by the arm, then dragged her into the store. As they looked around, they saw all sorts of gadgets and blow-ups.

"Why exactly are we here, again?"

"To look for some…toys," She responded slyly. Ayame saw her chance and took it.

"Toys for what? 'Lord of Everything' not getting the job done?" Ayame boldly asked then added in her mind, 'Because_ I'd gladly replace him and show you real pleasure._'

"No!" Kagome shrieked and Ayame's face lit up with hope—until Kagome continued.

"It's nothing like that…Sesshomaru has NO trouble in that area! It's just that, well, what harm could it do to get some…books?" Kagome innocently asked.

"Oh, it's books now, huh? You and I both know the only books here are erotica novels."

"That's what I intend to get. Ayame, I just want to make sure, I'm pleasing him the right way, you know. Haven't you ever thought about that with Koga? You've been together for what, three months. Just as long as Sesshy and I have been together. You never wonder if you're satisfying him properly?"

Ayame was starting to get pissed off. _'How dare that pig make her think she's not good enough to please him?!' _ She quickly calmed down, knowing that Kagome would feel the angry shift in her aura. She then looked over to Kagome. _'I can treat you better Kagome. Can't you see that I love you? I'd never make you feel that you're not adequate. You're that and more; you're all I'd ever need…'_

"….Ayame? Hello, anybody home?" Kagome giggled, snapping her fingers in front of Ayame's face. Ayame came out of her haze and looked away from Kagome.

"Girl, you've been in 'duh' mode for like two minutes! C'mon, we have books to buy!"

Ayame allowed herself to be dragged throughout the store, hoping and praying no one noticed her. It wasn't that she didn't want to be there with Kagome; she'd follow her right off a cliff if it meant receiving her affection; if it meant to finally feel her passionate love reciprocated, she'd do anything. However, this was a totally different matter.

The real reason she didn't want to be there was the fear of being recognized. She'd frequent that very store, buying all kinds of vibrators and girl-on-girl items, just hoping Kagome would let her use them with her—when she came to her senses, that is.

She didn't want store personnel to 'out' her but knowing Kagome as she did, Kagome would be clueless as to why Ayame was buying those things. She'd automatically assume it had something to do with Koga and kinky sex. Ayame did NOT want to go through that with her—not again.

"Ah ha! This is perfect!! I'll take this." Kagome proclaimed.

'_Finally! We're out of here and on toward Victoria Secret!' _Ayame thought.

"It's about time, Kags!" Ayame said. They stood in line and waited to be checked out. When they were, they headed over to Victoria's Secret and deposited the bags behind the front counter.

"Look, 'Yame, aren't these cute?" Kagome asked as she held up a red teddy, with matching, lacy underwear.

"It's okay." Ayame said passively.

"Okay, what about this?" Kagome asked, holding up a black, translucent gown.

"Hmm…I don't know. What about this one?" Ayame inquired, holding up a tasteless garment.

"Umm…okay, interesting but I'm going for something that says, 'Come hither' not 'Wheel your old ass over here.' That thing is for the grannies!! Jeez Ayame, I really need your help to find something sexy and you're holding up bed sheets!"

Ayame huffed but put the garment down. If it were up to her, Kagome would be wearing a potato sack. She knew who this lingerie was for and she detested it. She hated the fact that Sesshomaru had the privilege to see her beautiful, naked body on a daily basis. _'It's just not fair.'_

"Ayame! I found the one!" Kagome happily exclaimed. Ayame looked at it and gasped. Even if it were for 'Sesshy' it was still so…so…lovely. It was a cerulean-colored teddy with matching undergarments and the same colored fish net stockings. She knew Kagome would look edible in it—even if the realization of never getting to see the sultry look in her eyes when she wore it tore her heart apart.

"It's great Kagome but anything you get will look great on you." Ayame said sincerely.

"Thanks Ayame. I needed that. You know how self-conscious I am."

'_My love, there's nothing for you to feel self-conscious about.'_

"I especially like the blue color." Kagome added.

"So do I. It matches those beautiful baby-blues." Ayame said, with enough of a tilt to make it seem less romantic than it was intended. Kagome wiped away a mock tear, batting her lush eyelashes.

"Well, we should get going." Kagome stated.

"Yeah, we…" Ayame started but was cut off.

"What a lovely surprise to see you here, Kagome." A deep, baritone voice informed. Kagome spun around and jumped into his arms. They French-kissed until Kagome pulled back for air. All the while Ayame looked green with sickness, or was it envy?

"I missed you today. Where were you?" Kagome asked while Sesshomaru placed her back on the ground.

"Everywhere and nowhere." He vaguely responded.

"Well, I was just about to go." Kagome told him.

"That wouldn't happen to be for me, would it?" Sesshomaru asked, gesturing to the cerulean garment, already knowing the answer.

"Maybe! If you're a good boy!" Kagome coyly responded. Sesshomaru yanked her to him and huskily said, "I look forward to seeing those on you tonight."

Kagome blushed and nodded. Ayame wanted to just crawl in a hole and rot. If gaining Kagome's love weren't so important, that would be her plans for the evening. She decided to call it a night.

"Kagome, I'm gonna get going, okay?"

"Ayame, come with us. We could call Koga, Inuyasha, and Rin and have a movie night." Kagome said. Ayame didn't look persuaded to she added, "Pretty please, Ayame? With a cherry on top?"

Ayame couldn't say no to that, not with the way she was cutely poking out her bottom lip.

"Alright," She said unsurely. Kagome bounded over to her and crushed her in a bear hug. Ayame smiled softly, loving the feeling of making her so happy. She wanted to do that more often.

Ayame whispered softly, too soft for human ears, "I'd do anything for you Kags. Your wish is my command."

Sesshomaru, however, thought to be distracted, heard and didn't get the friendly-type vibe from the statement.

After the lingerie was paid for, Kagome and Sesshomaru, followed by Ayame headed to the cars to get ready for movie night. Soon, everyone would be together at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's home. This was not something Ayame looked forward to. _'The things I do for love…'_

Author's Note:

Okay next chapter will be fun, I promise. If it's not fun then...well, sorry! Anywho, I'm trying to get into the whole yuri thing. I'm trying to understand the feelings behind it. I'm not against it, it's just not me per se. Until next time... Oh and big thanks to all who reviewed!!


	3. Sacrifices Must Be Made

Chapter 3: Sacrifices Must Be Made

Author's Note: This chapter still takes place 2 ½ months ago.

Everyone arrived at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's home. Said home was more of a manor with lavish furniture and carpets. Elegant, portrait paintings clung to the walls. Crystalline quartz from Brazil adorned the ceiling complete with lights, forming beautiful chandeliers. Ayame looked on, walking through the house with a chattering Rin and Kagome in tow.

Ayame had no clue of what they were discussing. Correction—she knew exactly what they were discussing but she rather not have known. They were, as usual, discussing the guys. Speaking of the guys, Ayame noticed that Sesshomaru had been giving her some inquisitive looks. It made her uneasy.

Kagome was informing Rin of her 'surprise' for Sesshomaru later that night. _'Sweet pea, it's not a surprise if he's expecting it!' _ Ayame thought, referring to Kagome's lingerie.

Rin wasn't any better. She was worse, in fact. The youngest of the clique was discussing her favorite 'positions.' Then came the questions that Ayame dreaded most. Kagome and Rin never failed to pester her about her…boyfriend Koga.

"So, Ayame, have you fucked Koga yet?" Kagome so elegantly asked. Ayame's sigh was heard, then her response.

"No, Kagome. I'm waiting for the right time." _'More like I'm waiting for the right person. Kagome….'_

"Yeah, my baby's just shy." Koga came up behind them and went straight to Ayame. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"You ready to watch the movie, babe?" Her alluring 'boyfriend' asked. Koga was also a wolf youkai. He had an amazing physique and a chiseled face. He possessed the prettiest icy, blue eyes. They reminded Ayame of glaciers. His long black, glossy hair was in his signature, high ponytail. A black beater and dark blue jeans completed his look.

"Yeah….just let me go to the bathroom first." Ayame responded with non-existent excitement. Koga looked at her, a concerned look on his face.

"Okay. Are you all right? Are you feeling sick, again?" Koga inquired, worry coating his voice. Earlier before Ayame arrived, she was regretting her decision and told Kagome she was sick—_'Sick and tired of seeing that bastard touch you.'_ Ayame thought, referring to Sesshomaru.

Ayame shook her head, "No, Koga, I'll be fine." She hesitantly gave him a peck on the lips to put him at ease. She then, wondered the maze in search of the bathroom. She felt absolutely horrible for what she was doing to Koga.

He was always so sweet to her and this is how she pays him back. She never really smiles around him; she prevents any form of intimacy. She just recently decided he could hug and kiss her—on the cheek.

'_I should have never let Kags get me into this. She put me in this position! If I was with her, both Sesshomaru and Koga would be out of the way, feelings would've been spared, and everything would be right with the world! And I'm quite sure it didn't help that she told Koga I was interested in him! What am I going to do? I can't keep hurting him like this. I just can't give him the love he deserves.'_

Shit! Now where was that damn bathroom! Ayame turned another corner and ran face first into the wall. _'How the hell did I run into the wall? Oh….that would explain it." _She thought as she raised her gaze to none other than Sesshomaru. She was so caught in her musings that the powerful, over-bearing aura that he emitted went unnoticed.

"Are you lost?" His deep, rich voice inquired.

"Uh, yeah. I was looking for the bathroom."

"Down the hall to the left." Was his reply as he walked past her, dismissing her. Ayame gave a short thanks but stopped again when his voice rang in her ears.

"Be careful Ayame, for you tread on dangerous ground." With that, he was gone, no doubt to find Kagome.

Ayame's heart was slamming painfully in her chest. She knew a threat when she heard one and if there was one thing she knew is that youkai made no empty threats.

She made her way into the bathroom, processing all the recent events, Sesshomaru's threat, and how she was going to finish her mission: Make Kagome Mine.

'_Damn, how am I going to do this? I have to split them up but Kagome has to initiate the break-up or it won't work. Think. Think. Hmm…. that just might work!'_

Now with her plan formulated, Ayame had to decide where to go from there. And she had to start—tonight.

Two minutes later, she was walking into the 'Theatre Room' as Inuyasha so creatively called it. Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's half brother. He has the same silvery hair, honey eyes and chiseled body but Inuyasha has adorable dog-ears that sat atop his head. Ayame had to admit that he was gorgeous looking for a guy. Then he opened his mouth. Big turn-off!

"Hey, wench, what the hell took you so long? The popcorns getting cold!" He scolded.

"Yashie, stop being so mean! She's sick!" Rin informed.

"Keh, I don't smell no sickness coming from her!"

"Are you saying Ayame is lying?" Koga asked, as they all got comfortable on the massive couch to enjoy the movie.

"Who was talking to you, wolf?!" Inuyasha snapped. Koga growled.

"You wanna take this outside, mutt-face?" Koga asked, already tired of the hanyou's voice.

"Anytime. Anyplace, you bastard!" Inuyasha retorted, ready to put the wimpy wolf in his place.

"Enough." Sesshomaru said as he walked through the doorway with Kagome.

"Would you guys just relax? That's why we're all here," Kagome said.

Soon enough, the arguments had stopped and everyone was laid back, watching the movie. A comedy, _Scary Movie 2 _was the movie of choice_,_ which was one of Kagome and Ayame's favorite movies. Kagome thought they should watch that instead of the originally planned movie, just to make Ayame feel better.

If Ayame could possibly fall anymore in love with the girl, she just did. She knew the gesture may have been minor but it was compassionate nonetheless.

Inuyasha and Rin were whispering to each other most of the time, disrupting the movie. After it was brought to their attention, they left to, no doubt, fool around. In fact, that's exactly what they were doing. Towards the end of the movie, Ayame tried to drown out the sounds of passionate lust coming from Rin and Inuyasha and tried to focus on Kagome.

Sesshomaru noticed the looks Ayame threw Kagome's way but kept quiet. It was apparent that she was going to be more trouble than she was worth.

Unluckily, Koga also saw the looks Ayame was giving only, from his perspective, those emerald green eyes were looking at Sesshomaru with love and lust.

All Koga could think was, _'I'll never be good enough for you, will I Ayame?'_ With that, he turned his head back to the screen just in time to catch the-oh-so exciting end credits.

Ayame had no idea how she was going to go about doing this but she had to let Kagome know she was willing to make any sacrifice no matter what. She turned to Koga, who was to her right with Kagome and Sesshomaru sitting next to him. She hated herself for this but…

"Koga, it's over." She stated trying not to lose it when she saw the hurt swimming in his eyes.

She continued, "We're not right for each other. It's best that we go our separate ways."

Koga was speechless. He really liked Ayame and here she was looking as angelic as ever, breaking his heart. Kagome and Sesshomaru were shocked to say the least although it was only apparent on one of their faces.

"Where…where is this coming from, Ayame? I mean, I thought we were happy?"

'_I could never be happy with you, Koga.' _"We were but…things change…." She trailed off at the drastic changes occurring in his eyes. One moment they were submersed in despair, the next they were overflowing with rage.

"You stupid bitch! I fucking loved you! Who is he?!" Koga angrily inquired as he jumped from his seat.

Ayame wasn't too happy about being called a bitch by Koga. Now if it was Kagome, sure because technically, she was a bitch by nature. But she only wanted her intended to call her such a term of endearment.

"What are you talking about?" She asked perplexed at whom he could be referring to.

"Who's the guy you're fucking?"

"I'm not—."

"Don't lie to me! It's Sesshomaru isn't it? You're fucking him aren't you?"

Now that put everyone on notice. To make such a dangerous assumption was bound to get someone hurt. Most likely, the assumer.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Running around here throwing out accusations like that!" Kagome shouted, losing her temper. Sesshomaru wasn't far behind.

"I advise you to mind your tongue, ookami filth, for your next words could prove…fatal." Sesshomaru affirmed, trying to control his raging beast. He could feel the nervousness coming from his Kagome and knew that she was perhaps considering Koga's words. She couldn't have missed Ayame's looks but to another's point of view, those looks could very well have been directed toward him. Of course, it probably didn't help that he glared openly at her blatant stares.

'_She is indeed more trouble than she's worth.'_ Sesshomaru thought, referring to Ayame.

"So when were you going to tell me, Ayame? After you had his bastard pup?"

"That is ENOUGH! Just get out of here right now!" Kagome yelled, her aura pulsating with immense miko power. She had just about all she could take out of him. First, calling Ayame those horrible names. Then accusing her of sleeping with Sesshomaru. _'The nerve of that jerk! But….then again….they were staring at each other for the better half of the movie….could they be involved? No. No. She wouldn't do that to me. But once upon a time, Sesshomaru was a player. No, he still wouldn't do that with my best friend. I'm just letting Koga get to me…right?'_

Ayame clearly saw the emotions running across Kagome's face at breakneck speed. Even if Kagome attempted to hide how she felt, Ayame could still read her like an open book so she knew that the first part of the plan was a success. The seed of doubt had been planted.

"Who was talking to you, you walking trash can! I'm talking to Ayame so just mind your fucking business!"

Who jumped on him first, it's anyone's guess. But by the time they let him go—more like by the time he finally escaped…on the third try—Koga was an unrecognizable heap of mess.

Kagome was going to do something about his insult when Inuyasha, who appeared out of nowhere, Sesshomaru and Ayame jumped on Koga. He was beat severely and rightfully so! But that wasn't enough for Sesshomaru and Ayame. They wanted his life force to ooze from his body until there was a nonexistent supply of it. Kagome didn't want either one of them to go down for murder in the 1st degree so she used her charms to get them to back off.

As Koga practically crawled away from the Taisho mansion, he vowed revenge against the traitorous cunt that used to be his angelic girlfriend. _'Someday Ayame. I'll be waiting.'_

Back inside the Taisho home, everyone just stood there like time was frozen in place. Kagome was the first to recover when she saw Ayame's nose leaking with blood. She rushed over to her and tilted her head back while pinching the bridge of her nose.

Ayame smiled at Kagome when her nose finally stopped bleeding and gave her a hug. Sesshomaru watched as his intended fussed over Ayame as if she was her mate or something. That really stoked the fires of rage within him.

"Yo, Kagome could you make me some Ramen. Make it that chicken flavored kind too. You know the way I like it!"

"Inuyasha, after all that's happened, all you can think about is food?" Rin queried.

"Keh! It's not like she's doing anything important!"

"Inuyasha shut up! I'm helping Ayame and that happens to be very important!"

"Whatever! It's not more important than—."

"Inuyasha! She's not in the mood for you games so just shut up and wait 'till she's done." Rin hissed.

Inuyasha looked over to his girlfriend/future mate and within seconds, had her locked in his arms from behind.

"Speaking of moods, angel….I'm in the mood for more of you." Inuyasha stated, grinding his erection in Rin's plush bottom. He put his nose in her bone-straight, raven locks and sighed happily. He'd never need another thing as long as he had his beautiful girl—well nothing except Ramen!

"Inuyasha! Not now…" She half-moaned as she began rubbing her ass into his rock hard cock.

"You'll pay for that, wench." He whispered in her ear, "I just may have to spank you." He suggested, naughtily, enjoying her blushes as they darkened.

Sesshomaru was sick of the whole lot of them and addressed his mate.

"Kagome, if you're done, I wish to enjoy the rest of my night with you." Sesshomaru said, knowing he was rubbing the Victoria's Secret lingerie in Ayame's face. By this time, he knew that Ayame wanted Kagome but he also knew that he'd never let that happen.

"Oh yeah. Here I come!" Kagome said, excited at strutting her lingerie for him. _'There's no way they could have been together. Sesshomaru's never lied to me before so I won't start doubting him now.'_

As Kagome turned to walk to Sesshomaru, Ayame and Sesshomaru shared knowing looks of upcoming competition. With a smirk, Ayame thought, _'If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!'_

'_There's no chance in hell that you'll take Kagome away from me.' _ Sesshomaru thought.

Ayame and Sesshomaru thought, _'Let the games begin.'_

As everyone started to clear out, Inuyasha said, "So, Kagome….is that a 'no' on the Ramen?"

Everyone kept going, completely ignoring his ranting and begging of Kagome to make his favorite dish.


End file.
